Hidden Relationships
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Netorare adalah perbuatan keji, namun apa ada daya bila mereka tanpa sengaja menjalani perselingkuhan berdasarkan cinta. Perlu waktu dan ribuan alasan melepas cinta lama untuk memulai kehidupan baru bersama cinta baru. Tapi tentu saja semuanya dapat terselesaikan, apalagi setelah mendapatkan hasil dari benih cinta mereka/NTR again/warning! rated T semi M/Don't like? DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

DISCILAMER : Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing : NaruSaku slight. Rated : T semi M (for lime scene & language.) Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Boring cz mainstream theme. NTR again! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Hidden Relationships**

* * *

 **x X x**

Tawa pelan lolos dari bibir mungilnya yang ranum, meluncur manis bak madu. Dia menyentuh permukaan bibir, menutup tawa gelinya dengan sopan. Tak heran bila mendapat tatapan 'jatuh cinta' dari para lelaki, karena dialah satu-satunya kaum hawa yang paling memuaki diantara banyaknya wanita.

"Ne, jadi kapan kalian akan meninakah?" Sakura bertanya kepada sang sahabat yang bernama Ino Yamanaka.

"Emm, belum ditentukan.."

Mereka berdecak kecewa. "Ayolah, mau sampai kapan lagi kalian berpacaran. Ingat usia donk." Shion mengocehi Ino, dia ngomel karena temannya yang berkuncir kuda itu tak melangsungkan pernikahan setelah acara pertunangan.

"Dasar aneh, Ino yang bertunangan malah kau yang ribut.." Yang disindir memanyukan bibir, dan yang menyindir menampilkan wajah tak berdosa.

Sakura menyenggol bahu Tenten yang baru saja berkata. "Tidak ada salahnyakan meminta sebuah kepastian." Ia terkekeh, dan Shion mengangguk— membenarkan. "Kau menyalahkan Shion, lalu bagaimana dengan Neji? Kalian masih pacaran lohh~"

Mereka tergelak menertawakan Tenten. Sakura berhasil memojokannya, dan sekarang giliran dia untuk di bully.

Tanpa disadari Sabaku Gaara terpesona oleh sosok merah muda disana. Dia begitu cantik, seperti bidadari tanpa sayap. Hati sang Sabaku terenyuh, menyimpan perasaan untuk memiliki dia.

"Sudah diputuskan, lusa aku akan datang melamar putri Haruno..." Gaara memantapkan tekat, di terima atau di tolak akan menjadi urusan belakang, yang pasti ia datang untuk melamar mermodal tekat dan harta.

"Sakura, aku perhatikan kau terlihat dekat dengan Boss pirangmu.."

Perempuan itu terbatuk karena tersedak minuman yang di teguk olehnya. "A-apa maksudnya dekat?" Ia tergagap. Untuk apa melibatkan laki-laki menyebalkan itu dalam perbincangan mereka, merusak suasana saja. "Ayolah Pig, hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekedar Boss dan bawahan." Benar begitu kenyataannya, dirinya hanyalah bawahan si pirang mesum itu.

Shion menatap curiga. "Benarkah itu?" Ia ingin memastikan, tak mungkin pula seorang asisten dan Boss bisa sedekat itu. Mereka terlihat bukan seperti Boss dan bawahan, melainkan terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Terdengar mustahil mengingat Naruto sudah punya tunangan.

"Aku tak memaksa kalian untuk percaya.." Sakura yang kesal meletakan cawan di tangannya dengan ke atas meja, sang sahabat tertawa melihatnya bertingkah seperti itu.

Sementara di lain tempat sepasang mata bewarna hitam kelam tak pernah luput mengamati Sakura dari kejauhan. Si lelaki tampan itu terlena oleh pesonanya yang begitu memikat, sehingga tak menjernihkan isi kepala untuk berpikir normal.

Melihat tubuh mungil Sakura yang berbentuk indah membuat suhu tubuh Sasuke Uchiha meningkat dengan pesat. Perasaan ini bercampur aduk, antara cinta, obesi dan birahi. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu hingga sulit untuk menentukan yang pasti.

Sama halnya dengan Gaara dan Sasuke, bahkan Uchiha sulung juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengan mereka. Terniat dari lubuk hati yang terdalam untuk meminang perempuan itu, terlebih dirinya sudah terlalu tua untuk melanjutkan masa lajang.

Rock Lee menyentuh tangan Sakura tanpa izin, dia bersikap lancang. "Haruno-Chan, mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Semuanya terdiam detik itu juga.

3 lelaki tampan yang naksir kepada Sakura melongo melihat sosok yang mengutarakan perasaan. Pemuda aneh berambut mangkuk, alis tebal dan mata bulat. Terlihat agak menggelikan, apalagi dengan penampilannya yang mengenakan celana katun ketat dengan atasan kemeja yang juga ketat.

Sakura cengo. Pernyataan cinta yang secara tiba-tiba, ia bahkan tak begitu mengenali sosok dihadapannya. "Eehh..." Lee menekukan lutut, lalu menyerahkan setangkai mawar merah yang masih segar. Sakura gelagapan.

"Aku mecintaimu, Haruno-Chan."

Rock Lee adalah salah satu pegawai baru di kantor Namikaze, mengenal Sakura baru beberapa bulan, dan menyukainya sejak pertama mengenal. Sakura gadis baik, cantik dan seksi. Lelaki bodoh mana yang tak terpikat dengan pesona Sakura Haruno.

"Terimalah aku sebagai kekasihmu.."

Sakura tak bisa memberi jawaban atau pun menerima pernyataan cinta dari Lee. Ia memang tidak bisa melakukannya.

Kejadian ini tak menghentikan pesta, hanya mendapat beberapa perhatian dari yang menyaksikan. Malu sekali, itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat ini. Cara Lee menyatakan cinta terlalu berlebihan.

"A-ano..." Sakura menggaruk pipi untuk melampiaskan rasa tak enak hati. "Maaf Lee-san, aku tidak bisa." Hatinya terluka mendapat penolakan dari orang yang di kagumi. "Tolong maafkan aku.." Berulang kali Sakura membungkukan badan, menghormati yang dilakukan Lee kepadanya.

Sepasang mata bulat itu berkaca-kaca. "Sakura-Chan..." Panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Terlalu sakit, tapi tak mengeluarkan darah. Di tolak malu juga menyakitkan. Sungguh ironis perjalanan hidup seorang Rock Lee.

Seseorang baru datang, kemudian dia langsung mencekal lengan Sakura. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Dia menuding perempuan itu sambil menunjukan wajah kesal. "Kerjaanmu belum beres dan kau malah bersenang-senang disini, kembali ke kantor sekarang!"

Sakura blank. Apa-apaan Bossnya itu, baru datang langsung menyeretnya keluar. Padahal ini bukan pestanya melainkan pesta Shikamaru Nara, tangan kanannya diperusahaan.

Tarikan Naruto terhenti. "Kembali ke kantor!" Sakura menolak dengan gelengan kepala. Karena kehadiran Naruto Lee pun berdiri dengan tergesa, lalu bersikap sopan terhadap sang atasan. "He, mau membantah ya? Ingat posisimu Sakura, aku ini Bossmu loh."

Lagi-lagi ancaman yang sama. Pernah Sakura lakukan mengundurkan diri, tetapi ditolak dan surat pengunduran dirinya tak segera dibuatkan. Sering melakukan kesalahan tidak dipecat, tetapi di bayar dengan sesuatu yang menyenangkan Boss pirang itu.

Pada intinya, bermimpi akan dipecat dan bermimpi pula dapat mengundurkan diri. Sakura terjebak dalam jeratan Naruto Namikaze, Boss pirang ber-otak picik dengan pikirannya yang mesum.

Sakura dongkol, namun mau tak mau harus menuruti perintah Naruto. Tersenyum puas dan lebar, kali ini Naruto menang lagi menyingkirkan lelaki yang menginginkan Sakura. Ingat satu hal, Sakura Haruno hanyalah miliknya seorang.

"Ambil ini.." Naruto menyerahkan document kepada Sakura. "Semua pekerjaanmu masih ada disini, cepat selesaikan diruanganmu." Ia meraih tangan Sakura, lalu mengajaknya pergi. "Excuse me..." Beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalan mereka segera menyingkir.

"Pembohong!" Sakura menekan kalimat pelannya dengan nada geram.

Naruto miliriknya lalu menyeringai. "Kau milikku.." Rasanya hendak merangkul wanita itu, namun Naruto mengurungkan niat mengingat saat ini mereka sedang berada di tempat umum. Terlebih semua orang tahu bahwa dirinya sudah tunangan, akan tampak buruk bila ia menggandeng wanita lain.

Sakura menggeram dalam diam. Naruto selalu berhasil memojokannya, bahkan menjauhkan para pria yang mengincar dirinya. Seperti memiliki banyak mata sehingga dia selalu mengetahui apa saja yang tengah dialami olehnya, contohnya seperti tadi saat Rock Lee menyatakan perasaan.

Tak hanya itu, beberapa minggu yang lalu Naruto telah melakukan kekerasan kepada seorang lelaki. Dia pria yang menyukai Sakura, saat menyatakan cinta mendapat penolakan dia yang tidak terima memaksa Sakura. Hendak melecehkannya, beruntung Naruto datang dengan cepat menyelamatkan bak pahlawan super.

Percaya atau tidak, Naruto menghabisi lelaki itu dengan penuh amarah. Karena pukulan bertubi darinya membuat si penjahat kelamin koma selama beberapa hari, Sakura bimbang haruskah berterimakasih atau malah menyudutkan Naruto. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun memeluk Naruto dengan erat, dan membisikan sebuah kalimat singkat disela ketakutannya.

 _"Terimakasih.."_

 **x X x**

Perempuan itu memijit pelipis. "Kau bilang tadi di kantor.." Ia menghela nafas jenuh, lelah karena berulang kali sudah di dustai. "Kenapa malah di apartementmu?" Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada disebuah kamar. Dirinya duduk manis di depan meja menghadapi lembaran kertas, sedangkan Naruto sejak tadi terus mengamati wajah gusarnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

"Sedikit mengubah keputusan.." Jawab lelaki itu enteng.

Sakura mendengus. "Awas kalau kau macam-macam." Kecamnya terhadap Naruto, memberi ancaman agar dia tak melalukan perbuatan nista. Yang di kecam tampam acuh, tak ambil pusing dengan ancaman tersebut. "Jangan tunjukan tampang mesummu itu, aku jijik melihatnya." Bibir Naruto mengerucut. Lidah itu tajam sekali.

"Sakura, belakangan ini kau suka marah-marah. Ada masalah apa?" Perempuan itu tak mengubris, terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan yang diberikan. "Datang bulan?" Naruto rasa tidak, masalahnya baru kemarin malam mereka melalukan 'itu' setelah 2 minggu Sakura selesai _menstruasi._ Ya, rasa nikmat bekas sisa dari persetubuhan mereka masih ketara hingga saat ini.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Naruto menggembungkan pipi. Astaga, perempuan cantik ini pemarah sekali. "Sayang, jangan galak gitu donk." Terlihat dari luar Sakura memasang tampang galak, namun di dalam hatinya ada kehangatan untuk Naruto. Sejujurnya, ia mencintai laki-laki pirang itu.

Bukan cinta sebelah pihak, melainkan saling mencintai. Naruto mencintai Sakura, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena telah mempunyai tunangan, dan Sakura yang berperan sebagai PERAMPAS hak milik orang lain harus menelan kenyataan pahit dalam hidupnya bahwa selamanya mereka tak kan bisa bersama.

"Diamlah, saat ini aku sedang sibuk!"

Dia masih saja bersikap ketus. Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya. "Aku serius, akhir-akhir ini kau lebih sering marah. Hal sekecil apapun kau buat menjadi masalah besar. Ada apa Sakura? Katakanlah padaku..." Berharap Sakura mau membagi beban yang dia tanggung sendiri, dan Naruto hanya ingin menjadi menompangnya di kala sulit. "Jangan membuatku cemas."

Sakura melepaskan pulpen dari selipan jari, dan membiarkannya tergeletak di meja. "Masalahnya sekarang adalah.. aku membencimu, Naruto." Kalimatnya tertekan dalam, semua karena amarah yang dipendam.

Menghela nafas, lalu Naruto meraub wajah. Lagi-lagi kalimat memuakan itu, meski terbesit kata cinta di dalam kalimat tersebut tetap saja kurang nyaman mendengar pernyataan berpelantara. Sakura mencintai dirinya, namun karena satu alasan dia menggunakan kalimat cinta menjadi benci. Menyampulkan perasaannya bak buku milik bocah SD.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Kedua mata Sakura memicing tajam. "Bodoh, kau pikir aku tidak tahu dengan sikapmu yang sok suci itu!" Luar biasa, lidah lezat itu menjadi sangat mematikan ketika si empu terlalu kesal memendam masalah seorang diri. "Aku mau pulang sekarang!" Sakura beranjak dari hadapan Naruto secara kasar. "Selamat malam, Boss!" Kemudian dia melenggang pergi.

Dengan segera Naruto beranjak, dan mengikuti Sakura. "Sayang, biar kuantar ya.."

"Tidak usah!"

 **BLAMM!**

Angin pintu menghembus poni pirang Naruto. Ia menghela nafas lega, beruntung daun pintu gagal mencium wajahnya. Hidungnya bisa patah kalau sempat terkena ciuman pintu, sebab cara daun pintu mencium tidak selembut dan semenggoda Sakura saat melumat bibirnya.

"Huufftt..." Naruto tahu yang Sakura inginkan, namun belum saatnya semua ini untuk diakhiri. Ia butuh waktu untuk melepas miliknya demi Sakura, tak semudah yang perempuan itu pikirkan menyelesaikan masalah mereka. "Bersabarlah sayang."

Sakura sendiri sudah jenuh bersabar menunggu, menanti dan berharap. Ia lelah melakukan semuanya sementara Naruto tak melakukan apapun setelah berjanji beberapa bulan yang lalu. Omong kosong jika pria itu mencintai dirinya, kalau cinta maka dia akan memenangkan cinta tersebut.

Mobil kuning itu bergenjot ketika Sakura memasukinya. Saat berada di dalam dia duduk menghadap ke jendela sembari menyanggah dagu, menikmati apa yang kini tengah dirasakan olehnya. Terluka karena cinta, egois karena ingin memiliki Naruto seorang diri. Ia bahkan tak memperdulikan kekasih Naruto, hanya ada ketamakan dalam hati untuk memisahkan mereka.

Setitik liquid menetes disudut mata. Ketika sadar Sakura langsung menyeka air asin tersebut, tidak ingin menampakan kesedihannya atas diri Naruto.

 **x X x**

"Aniki.."

"Hm?" Itachi menatap diri dari pantulan cermin, dan seketika ia sadar betapa rupawannya ia menjadi seorang pria. Sepasang garis keriput di bawah mata adalah anugerah termulia, seolah menambah kesempurnaan dirinya. "Yeah, tampan sekali kau Itachi.."

Sasuke berjengit jijik mendengarnya. _"Apa-apaan dia."_ Orang aneh yang memuji diri sendiri, itulah yang Sasuke pikirkan.

"Ne, ada apa Sasu?"

Si bungsu berebahkan tubuh. "Lusa ikut denganku ya.." Disana dia sedang bermain ponsel, mengutak-atik _gedget_ canggih miliknya.

"Kemana?" Itachi menyinkirkan poninya ke samping, kemudian menjadikannya dua belah bagian. "Jangan lama-lama, ada urusan yang ingin kuselesaikan. Ini menyangkut masa depanku." Pipinya memerah mengingat saat di pesta kemarin. "Cantik sekali." Ia bergumam.

"Tidak kok, hanya 2 jam untuk mendapangiku.." Sang kakak menoleh ke arahnya. "Lusa aku akan melamar putri Haruno, kau dampingi aku sebagai pengganti Ayah." Sasuke pikir dengan menggantikan posisi Fugaku cukup aman apabila mendapat penolakan, kalau lamarannya di terima barulah melibatkan sang Ayah.

Satu hal yang terjadi dengan Itachi setelah mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Terdiam mematung bak pajangan di museum. Kedua matanya berkedip-dekip, sedang mencerna ungkapan sang adik barusan.

"Ada gantinya.."

Sasuke menatap Itachi melalui body ponsel. Ia heran melihat kakak keriputnya itu. "Katakan."

"Dampingi aku saat melamar putri Haruno.." Sasuke tertohok. "Kita lihat keberuntungan akan berpihak kepada siapa." Sang adik terlihat kesal kepadanya. Kebiasaan Sasuke ketika sedang kesal, dia enggan membuka suara meski sesingkat apapun. Itachi memahaminya.

 **BLAMM!**

Kini tinggalah Itachi seorang diri di dalam ruangan ber-AC tersebut. Sasuke langsung pergi setelah mendengar permintaannya tadi, dan saat pergi tadi dia terlihat kesal. Suasana ruangan itu hening, bahkan Itachi sendiri senantiasa berdiri dihadapan cermin. Tak kunjung menyingkir dari sana.

 **Tikk tikk tikk...**

Petikan jarum jam menjadi pemecah keheningan. "Huuft.." Itachi pun akhirnya menghela nafas. Mengusap wajah dengan gusar, kemudian ia duduk di tepi ranjang. "Maafkan aku Sasuke, untuk hal ini aku tak bisa mengalah." Tidak ada kekurangan dalam dirinya selama menjadi seorang kakak, selalu dan selalu mengalah demi kebahagiaan Sasuke.

Itachi pikir dirinya juga butuh cinta dan kebahagiaan, maka dari itu telah diputuskan mereka akan bersaing demi memenangkan Sakura Haruno. Tiada kata mengalah dalam hal ini, karena apa yang akan terjadi kelak masa depan yang menjadi taruhan.

 **x X x**

Hinata Hyuuga memasuki ruangan tersebut tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. Si pemilik ruangan sontak terkejut akan kedatangan sang tunangan, terlebih ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berkeliiaran.

"Naruto-kun, kau kemana saja beberapa hari ini?" Saat berada di dalam Hinata langsung menudingnya dengan kalimat penuh tuntutan. Ia kesal karena seharian kemarin Naruto tak menggubris panggilan dan pesan darinya.

Lelaki muda itu menghela nafas. Kegiatannya terhenti gara-gara kedatangan Hinata, dan itu sangat mengganggu. "Maaf, belakangin ini aku sibuk sekali.." Tapi kalau Sakura yang datang sama sekali tak menggangu, sebab dialah wanita yang selama 7 hulan ini membantu meringankan pekerjaannya. Sosok yang pantas untuk diberi pujian.

"Sesibuk itukah?" Hinata pikir meski dalam keadaan sibuk tak pantas Naruto melupakan dirinya. Tentu saja ia sadar selama 3 bulan ini Naruto agak berubah, terutama dalam hal memerhatikan.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi.." Naruto menjawab seadanya. Tidak hanya dari fisik, bahkan dari nada bicaranya lelah yang dia rasakan tergambar jelas. Tidak, bukan lelah karena pekerjaan melainkan lelah memikirkan segala cara dan upaya untuk mempertahankan Sakura.

Belakangan ini Naruto uring-uringan karena memikirkan Sakura setiap saat, terlebih perempuan itu tampak ingin menyerah, seperti hendak mengakhiri hubungan gelap mereka. Menyesal? Tentu saja 'menyesal' yang Naruto pikirkan, bagainama mungkin dirinya mengenal Sakura setelah mengikat hubungan dengan seorang wanita. Itu kejam sekali.

Butuh waktu untuk menyelesaikan semua ini, namun tampaknya kesabaran Sakura sudah habis. Berbulan-bulan menunggu kepastian dari Naruto, tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini belum ada keputusan yang diambil. Wanita itu kecewa.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. "Aku merindukanmu, Naruto-kun.." Kemudian memeluk lehernya dari belakang, dan merebahkan kepala di bahunya yang lebar. "Terakhir kali 5 hari yang lalu, bagiku itu lama sekali." Ia pun mendaratkan kecupan di pipi berkumis Naruto, meninggalkan tanda cinta disana.

Dengan berat hati Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang menyentuh dagunya, menarik atensinya untuk saling bertatapan mata. "Jangan seperti ini.." Yang diperingatkan menggelengkan kepala, dan meyakinkan melalui tatapan bahwa semuanya aman. Siapa yang sudi datang di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Tidak ada!

Namun siapa sangka bila dugaan Hinata meleset. Nyaris mencicipi bibir merah Naruto, niatnya pun terhentikan oleh kedatangan seseorang. Keduanya menatap si pendatang tersebut secara serentak, detik itu juga membulatkan sepasang mata Naruto.

"Maaf.." Sakura masuk dengan nemampilkan wajah suram, usai meletakan lembaran document dia langsung keluar meninggalkan mereka yang sedang bermadu kasih.

Buru-buru Hinata melepaskan Naruto karena merasa malu kepada Sakura. Salahnya tadi tak mengunci pintu setelah masuk. Terlalu rindu membuatnya lupa pada tempat dan keadaan.

Dunia ini bagikan neraka. Naruto tidak punya cara lain menghadapi Sakura. Tidak ada tatapan penuh cinta itu lagi, dia begitu marah tadi. Sekarang masalah baru lagi, dan ini gara-gara kedatangan Hinata yang merusak pagi indahnya bersama Sakura. Kemarin mereka sudah memutuskan akan menghabiskan waktu bersama dari pagi sampai bertemu pagi lagi.

Tentu saja Naruto mengutuk kesialan sabtu pagi ini. Belum lama mereka berbaikan setelah pertengkaran singkat minggu lalu, dan sekarang mereka kembali bertengkar. Membujuk Sakura tak semudah membujuk Hinata saat dipaksa agar tak mengunjungi apartementnya, jika sedang marah sifat keras kepala Sakura akan mengambil alih perannya. Dia egois, dan enggan merespons.

Kembali Naruto dibuat uring-uringan dengan kemarahan Sakura, dan kali ini tak akan seperti sebelumnya yang memang sudah sulit.

 **x X x**

"Sakura, dengarkan aku dulu.." Naruto berusaha menghentikan kepergian Sakura dengan mencekal lengannya. "Jangan seperti ini!" Dan benar saja, kali ini masalahnya tidak akan selesai dengan gampang. Sakura benar-benar marah, dia bahkan telah membulatkan keputusan untuk mengangkat kaki dari perusahaan ini. Selamanya akan meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka berdua melakukan pengkhianatan.

"Lepaskan aku."

Naruto tersentak mendapat teguran dingin tersebut. "Sakura..."

"..."

Kepala pirang itu tertunduk. "Aku mohon."

"Lepaskan aku." Menghiraukan rasa sakit yang tercipta di lengan kanannya, untuk saat ini Sakura ingin terbebas dari Naruto. "Kubilang lepas!" Peringatannya tak menggoyahkan kekerasan hati Naruto, tidak ada pilihan untuk Sakura. "Lep—"

"DENGARKAN AKU DULU!" Sakura terlonjak.

Naruto terengah sehabis meneriaki sang kekasih. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menariknya, kemudian memeluk cintanya itu dengan dekapan erat.

"Maaf..."

Sakura shock. Naruto menangis gusar, menyesal karena telah berlaku kasar kepada Sakura. Ini bukanlah kesalahan perempuan itu melainkan kesalahnnya sendiri. Dirinya yang telah membawa Sakura ke dalam hubungan gelap ini, memaksa dia ketika berkali-kali ditolak hingga suata hari berhasil memenangkan hatinya.

"Hikss.."

Naruto tertohok. Sungguh sangat menyakitkan mendengar tangisan dari orang yang dicintai, terlebih menangis karena dirinya.

Sakura yang awalnya tak mengetahui apa-apa telah dibutakan oleh cinta. Kata-kata manis, cinta dan janji palsu semuanya. Hanya omong kosong yang Naruto utarakan, hingga suatu hari Sakura mengetahui rahasia busuk yang disembunyikan olehnya.

Naruto tak sedang sendirian, ada seorang wanita yang dengan setia menunggu dan mencintai dirinya. Setelah mengetahui kebenaran itu Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto, namun sialnya lelaki itu tidak mau melepaskan dirinya. Mereka tidak ingin melepaskan cinta yang sudah terlanjur terjadi, hingga Sakura tak punya pilihan lain dan melanjutkan hubungan gelap mereka meski sempat berpisah selama belasan hari.

Merasa bersalah kepada yang di khianati? Tentu saja tidak. Cinta memang kejam, yang membuat hati dan perasaan Sakura terkunci untuk melalukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukan. Seperti mengembalikan Naruto kepada pemilik sesungguhnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku.." Naruto memohon kepada Sakura. Permohonan bukan bermodal dusta, namun bermodal air mata yang tulus. Ia sangat mencintai Sakura, dan rela melalukan apapun agar Sakura selalu bersama dirinya.

"Bodoh!" Mengatai Bossnya itu BODOH bukanlah hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh mereka yang lain kecuali Sakura. Jika cinta yang bermain apa yang bisa mereka lukukan? Tentu saja menikmati cinta tersebut, tak peduli kepada mereka yang di khianati.

Terdengar hembusan nafas. Naruto merasa lega setelah berhasil menghentikan kepergian Sakura. Barang-barang miliknya sudah di kemas dalam sebuah tas, kali ini dia ingin pergi sungguhan. Harus Naruto akui, sebagian jiwanya hilang ketika Sakura pergi.

 **x X x**

Terakhir mengecup, setelah itu Naruto melepaskan Sakura darinya. "Sebentar ya, aku mau mandi dulu.." Sebelum itu ia mengecup kening Sakura. "Tunggu disini." Ia mengingatkan Sakura agar tak beranjak sampai dirinya kembali. Memuaskan sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama selama 12 jam. Tentu saja setelah melalui pertengkaran itu Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaan demi Sakura, memang apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan olehnya.

Sakura menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Hanya menunggu selama beberapa menit tidak sebanding dengan penantian dirinya menunggu Naruto menjadi miliknya. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah.

Sekepergian Naruto ke kamar mandi kini Sakura membuka kancing baju, rok mini dan hanya menyisakan pakaian dalam. Setelah menaiki ranjang ia menarik selimut, menyembunyikan tubuh setengah telanjangnya dibalik gumulan kain tebal.

 **Drrtt drrtt..**

Mata Sakura terbuka ketika mendengar getaran ponsel dari dekat ranjang. Entah siapa yang menghubungi Naruto di jam sekarang, ini sudah larut tapi masih saja ada yang mengganggu.

Tangan kurus itu memanjang— meraih ponsel keluaran baru tersebut, dan saat melihat nama si pemanggil kala itu juga membuat kekesalan Sakura memuncak.

 **Klik**

 **Tuutt tuutt..**

Sakura langsung menolak panggilan dari orang yang bernama Hinata. "Sorry.." Gumamanya berupa bisikan, dan tak berniat melepas ponsel dari tangan.

Siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga? Sakura tak mengenalnya, hanya tahu sekilas mengenai putri Hyuuga tersebut. Dialah tunangan Naruto, milik dia yang Sakura rampas dari genggaman. Tidak! Naruto yang memulai semua ini, jika tidak terlanjur Sakura tak kan sudi menyerahkan diri kepada hak milik orang lain.

Naruto menguasai hati, memiliki cinta, menjamah tubuh dan segala yang Sakura miliki. Naruto Namikaze lelaki pertama yang merusak kehidupan Sakura, dan tak semudah itu melepaskan Naruto setelah merusak dirinya. Si perusak itu harus di miliki dengan cara apapun.

Menunggu dan menunggu. Sakura lelah terus menanti kepastian yang tak berujung. Jika dalam 2 hari ini semuanya masih tetap sama, maka keputusan akan Sakura tentukan tanpa persetujuan. Persetan dengan semua hal, bahkan Naruto sekali pun.

Tentu saja yang Sakura lalukan kali ini akan membuat Naruto menyesali dengan apa yang telah dia sia-siakan. Satu kelemahan Naruto terhadap diri Sakura, kelemahan itulah yang Sakura perdayakan untuk membalas Naruto. Ia lelah terus menanti.

Beberapa saat menunggu, kini saatnya pintu kamar mandi yang ada disana terbuka, dan meluakan sosok Naruto dari bibir pintu. Si pirang itu muncul tanpa baju atasan, hanya mengenakan handuk yang di lilit sebatas pinggang.

Wajah Sakura bersemu padam. Pandangannya terlalu fokus pada Naruto, dan karena pikiran kotor darah mesum pun muncrat dari hidung. Naruto terkekeh geli melihat Sakura gelagapan mengatasi hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Hihihi.. dasar bodoh."

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya ia berhasil menghentikan darah kotor yang mendandakan pikiran jorok bersarang dalam kepala menggunakan beberapa lembar tisu.

Naruto mengusap puncak kepala Sakura. "Kau menginginkan hal yang sama denganku..." Ia tersenyum lebar, namun menggunakan wajah mesum. Sakura yang tersipu memberanikan diri menatap mata Naruto, sorot tajam yang berhasil meluluhkan keangkuhan dalam hatinya. "Ehh!"

Sepasang mata jade tersebut tengah menatap lekat kedua mata Naruto. "Nani?" Ia bertanya, membuat sang kekasih tersenyum kikuk. Akhirnya Naruto menghela nafa, menyerahkan barang miliknya itu kepada Sakura.

"Baiklah.." Terserah kepada Sakura ingin melakukan hal apa saja kepada ponsel berlogo _apple_ itu, asal hatinya lega Naruto akan senang.

Saat mendapatkan kesempatan itu Sakura langsung membuang ponsel milik Naruto ke dalam tas miliknya, dan berlanjut meraub bibir Naruto setelah menarik tengkuknya.

Desisan bak ular lolos dari belahan bibir Naruto, menikmati belaian dari tangan Sakura terhadapnya. Tangan kecil itu berani bermain nakal sekarang, namun sentuhan jari-jemari tersebut sangat menyiksa. Naruto merasakan darah dalam dirinya naik dengan pesat karena perlakuan Sakura.

"Hmm~ kau suka ini.." Mata Naruto terpejam, merasakan kecupan lembut dicuping. Sakura bergeser— semakin maju mendekati Naruto untuk memanjakannya. Naruto bahkan tak bisa berpikir dengan benar, hanya ada keinginan dalam hati untuk segera melepaskan birahi yang tertahan.

 **Brukhh!**

Setelah menjatuhkan Naruto lalu Sakura menduduki perutnya, sambil menatap nakal ia mengusap-usap dada telanjang Naruto.

"Naru..." Sang kekasih merespons dengan deheman khas. Sakura menyosorkan diri ke wajah rupawan itu, dan menautkan kening mereka setibanya disana. "Jadikan aku Istrimu."

Naruto melotot karena terkejut. Permintaan yang begitu sulit dipaituhi, masalahnya butuh waktu untuk mengakhiri ha-hal yang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Ikatannya bersama Hinata yang menjadi penghalang, dan Naruto masih mencari cara untuk menyudahi ikatan tersebut.

Sakura sendiri telah memutuskan pilihan, jika masih seperti ini maka ia akan melepaskan Naruto. Dirinya pasrah pada takdir. Tentunya tak akan melepaskan Naruto dengan cuma-cuma, harus ada imbalan dari apa yang selama ini sudah dia lakukan. Hanya melepaskan raga, masalah hati dan perasaan dapat diperalat untuk menyiksanya.

 **x X x**

Ini bukan rapat, melainkan pertemuan para Ayah. Berencana untuk menghadiri satu-persatu undangan makan malam dari rekan bisnis, Kizashi pikir ada baiknya langsung bertemu semua. Ia tak ingin direpotkan oleh hal-hal seperti ini, tidak juga begitu penting.

"Ah, begini Haruno-san..." Ayah dari Sabaku Gaara tersenyum lebar hingga meninyipitkan kedua mata. "Aku mengundangmu makan malam untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang pribadi."

Kizashi mengusap permukaan bibir menggunakan tisu. "Saling terbuka saja, Sabaku-san." Ia pikir bukan hal buruk bicara terbuka dihadapan rekan bisnis, sekalian menjadi saksi atas semua ucapan.

"Hahaha.. jangan sungkan begitu." Fugaku tertawa hambar, hanya untuk memecah kecanggungan diantara mereka. Rekan bisnis bukan berarti akrab seperti berteman, hubungan mereka terjalin karena adanya kontrak, selebihnya mereka bukan siapa-siapa.

"Ehemm.." Itachi berdeham, tentunya sukses mengalihkan perhatian para Ayah. Putra sulung Uchiha ikut dalam acara pertemuan ini, karena dia juga terikat dalam kontrak yang sama. "Maaf para Paman, sebelum Ayah boleh kah aku duluan yang mengatakan?"

"..."

Hening. Itachi menggaruk tengkuk, sedikit membatu mengurangi rasa malu. Keheningan terpecahkan oleh suara tawa Kizashi. Semuanya ikut tertawa, namun tidak dengan Itachi.

Kizashi nyengir. "Katakan anak muda.." Perintahnya seraya menepuk pelan bahu lebar Itachi, kebetulan mereka duduk bersebelahan. Bangga memiliki seorang putra seperti Itachi, cerdas dan bertanggung jawab.

"Etto, paman Kizashi..." Tiba-tiba kepercayaan diri Itachi musnah entah kenapa, lantaran malu yang membuatnya seperti ini. "Ano... ak-aku menyukai putri Paman." Dan terjadi lagi keheningan, yang terdengar hanya suara jangkrik dari dekat resto yang menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. "Lusa nanti, boleh aku datang melamar putri paman?" Sangat mendebarkan, namun harus berani karena ini mengakut masa depan.

Fugaku terpaku. Bagaiaman mungkin saudara 1 rahim bersaing gara-gara memperbutkan seorang wanita, terlebih melihat Itachi yang selama ini sering mengalah kepada Sasuke mendadak hari ini sedang memberanikan diri melawan keinginan sang adik.

"Tidak bisa!"

Sang Sabaku menentang. "Putraku yang lebih dulu, dialah yang berhak menjadi pengantin pria dari putri Haruno-san.."

"Putraku yang berhak!" Tuan Akasuna bangkit dari duduk.

Kizashi cengo melihat para Ayah saling melempar tatapan nyalang, tengah memperebutkan Sakura— putri sulung tersayangnya.

"Aku yang paling pantas!" Itachi ikut mempromosikan diri sebagai pria yang pantas memiliki Sakura. "Paman, katakan siapa yang pantas untuk putrimu.." Ia mencekal pundak Kizashi, meminta sebuah jawaban dari lelaki setengah baya itu.

Kizashi menelan ludah. "Aku pilih yang gentle." Jawaban singkat darinya kembali mengheningkan keadaan, yang membuat mereka semua berpikir keras untuk memecah sandi dalam kalimat 'gentle' tersebut. Pria sejati tak mengambil keputusan secara bashing!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

* * *

Untuk saat ini cuma bisa bikin two-shot, daripada tidak sama sekali kan :V


	2. Chapter 2 (END)

DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : NaruSaku slight NaruHina. Rated : T semi M (for lime scene & language.) Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort and A little bit humor. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. NTR again! Boring cz mainstream theme. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **Hidden Relationships : chapter 2 (last)**

* * *

 **x X x**

Dahi lebarnya menciptakan garis-garis kerutan tebal, lalu terdengar suara gumaman halus dalam tidurnya. Perempuan itu membenarkan posisi, semakin menyamakan letak tubuh yang berhimpit dengan si pria. Sudah berusaha untuk terlelap dengan nyaman, namun getaran itu terlalu mengganggu untuk diabaikan.

 **Drrtt drrtt...**

Getaran keras yang berasal dari atas meja, letaknya tepat di dekat ranjang. Sakura yang frustasi segera beranjak, dan saat setengah bangun ia mengambil ponsel tersebut. Setelah berada di tangan panggilan dari orang jauh disana telah usai, sialnya baru hendak meletakan kembali ponsel tersebut panggilan baru masuk lagi.

Tertera nama Hinata Hyuuga di layar ponsel tersebut, yang membuat Sakura geram melihatnya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengganggu Naruto, dan ini sangatlah keterlaluan.

Tangan Sakura terangkat— hendak menghempas ponsel, tapi secara mendadak niatnya terhenti karena memikirkan satu hal. Ia terdiam sejenak, tengah mencerna ide yang barusan melintasi kepala. Sampai pada detik berikutnya dia tersenyum licik.

 **Klik**..

Sakura memposisikan speaker ponsel di daun telinga. "Berhenti mengganggu Naruto, dia milikku!" Dalam sekali peringatan sambungan langsung diputus secara pihak, membungkam orang diseberang sana dalam kebisuan.

Puas dengan apa yang dilakukan, Sakura berniat melanjutkan tidur. Tubuhnya berhempas di kasur— tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka pada malam itu. Kegiatan yang menguras tenaga, penuh keringat namun begitu nikmat. Sisanya masih dapat Sakura rasakan hingga pagi ini.

Kecupan, belaian, sentuhan dan pelukan. Perlakuan yang menjadi satu dalam dua insan yang berbeda.

Sakura merentangkan tangan, memeluk dada telanjang Naruto seraya menenggelamkan wajah dibagian lengan. Tercipta kehangatan saat tubuh telanjang mereka saling berhimpitan, cukup membantu dari dinginnya cuaca di pagi hari.

Naruto yang kelelahan tidur dengan pulas. Bibirnya tak terkatup, menguarkan suara dengkuran yang menjadi pengiring ketika Sakura tidur.

Tanpa Sakura sadari dirinya telah berlaku egois, menghancurkan impian seorang yang tak bersalah demi kepentingan diri sendiri. Persetan dengan semua itu, pasalnya ia telah memberikan segala yang dimiliki kepada Naruto. Tak sedikitpun Naruto bisa bertahan lama saat jauh dari dirinya, bagaikan telah terikat dalam nafas yang sama.

Pernah mencoba berpisah, dan yang terjadi sangatlah buruk. Hidup Naruto kacau tanpa Sakura, dia uring-uringan setiap hari. Minum, mengabaikan pekerjaan, emosi setiap saat, bahkan menghiraukan keadaan diri sendiri. Sulit dibayangkan, mengingat semua itu menimbulkan rasa nyeri di hati Sakura. Seperti ada yang mencubit.

Wanita bodoh mana yang sanggup apabila melihat lelaki yang dicintai hidup dalam kekacauan. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sakura di dekatnya, hingga saat menjauh sebagian jiwanya seperti mati. Sakura adalah nafasnya, tanpa Sakura jantungnya tak dapat berdetak.

Naruto merubah gaya tidur, yang tadinya telentang kini menghadap ke arah Sakura. Dalam keadaan tidur pulas ia mendekap erat tubuh mungil Sakura, menjadikan sosok telanjang tersebut guling yang patut dipeluk. Dekapan yang begitu hangat, dan Sakura sangat menyukai ini.

 **x X x**

Aroma buah segar menyeruak dalam ruangan tertutup tersebut, yang membuat orang di dalamnya terus menarik nafas— menghirup bau menyejukan ini.

Setelah menyemprotkan perfume di singlet, lalu Naruto mengenakan kemeja sebagai luarnya. Sambil memasang kancing kemeja menatap diri melalui pantulan cermin yang dilakukan olehnya. Sosok pirang itu tampil sempurna meski baru selesai sebagian, pesona yang begitu luar biasa.

Bahkan sebelum pergi Sakura sempat membereskan kamar dan memasakan sarapan. Perempuan itu tekun sekali. Wajah tampan Naruto tampil gusar karena membayangkan Sakura sebagai seorang Istri. Membereskan rumah, memasakan makanan, merawatnya dan yang paling Naruto inginkan adalah mereka selalu bersama.

Untuk sekarang hanya sebuah mimpi, tunggulah saatnya nanti.

 **Cklekk**

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan. Seseorang yang baru saja pintu kamarnya langsung masuk, dan entah kenapa firasat Naruto mengakatan akan terjadi sesuatu.

"Hinata!?"

Naruto sangat terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata ke apartement miliknya. Bersyukur Sakura sudah pergi sejak tadi, jika tidak dia bisa saja melihat kebersamaan mereka dan menimbulkan masalah. Ada perasaan tak nyaman dengan kedatangan Hinata kali ini, Naruto melihat dengan jelas kemarahan yang tersulut dari mata tanpa pupil itu.

Hinata menghampiri Naruto. Langkahnya begitu kasar, sehingga menghasilkan suara derapan keras ketika dia berjalan. Yang di datangi tampak diam menanti, hanya pasrah pada apa yang akan terjadi.

 **Grephh**

Setibanya Hinata langsung menarik kerah kemeja Naruto, dan dengan tatap nyalang ia menarik lelaki itu ke dekat wajah. "Siapa wanita itu..."

Naruto tersentak. "Wanita mana yang kau maksud?"

Hinata melepaskan cekalan dari Naruto secara mendorongnya. "Dimana dia.." Perempuan itu menggeledah isi kamar, mencari wanita yang menjawab telfon Naruto mulai dari bawah ranjang, lemari, kamar mandi hingga balkon. Nihil, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan wanita asing di kamar ini. Semuanya rapi dan bersih.

Naruto terdiam kaku, berpikir kalut apa yang membuat Hinata nekat mendatanginya. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu mengenai adanya wanita di kamar ini, meski sekarang dia sudah pergi.

"Hinata tenanglah, katakan padaku ada apa ini sebenarnya.." Naruto mencekal pundak Hinata, memaksanya untuk tenang di tengah menangis tertahan. "Kau kenapa?" Gadis itu menarik lengannya, lalu mencengkram kain bajunya dengan geram. Naruto tak habis pikir Hinata bisa bersikap seperti ini, seolah bukan dirinya.

"Kau bermain dibelakangku." Naruto menelan ludah. "Apa yang kau lakukan semalam!?" Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban, Hinata pun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto. Air matanya tak dapat dibendung, ia menumpahkan air asin tersebut yang menandakan sedang terluka.

Bertubi-tubi pukulan melayang di dada Naruto yang hanya diam menerima cercaan. Kepalanya menunduk, menghindari kontak secara langsung dengan Hinata. Pada akhirnya semua yang mereka lakukan terkuak juga, walau cukup lama menjalani hubungan tidak sah ini.

Karena guncangan dari Hinata yang memaksa Naruto untuk berbicara, kemeja tak berdosa yang ia kenakan menjadi sasaran empuk atas perbuatan Hinata. Kain lembut itu sobek dan memperlihaktan dada polos Naruto yang ternodai.

Seakan dunia berhenti berputar, Hinata dibuat kaku dengan tanda bukti yang menyudutkan Naruto. "A-apa ini..." Beberapa ruam merah yang masih segar tercetak disana. Sulit dipercaya, namun tak bisa Hinata elakan bahwa yang terjadi saat bukanlah mimpi. Tega sekali Naruto mengkhianati dirinya, merusak hubungan yang selama 2 tahun terjalin.

"Hinata, dengarkan ak—"

 **PLAKK**

Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan telapak lembut itu mendarat di pipi sebelah kirinya. Nyeri memang, namun tak senyeri yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Pengkhinatan dalam hubungan adalah suatu hal yang sangat melukai hati, inilah yang paling ditakuti selama menjalin hubungan.

"Bajingan!"

Dengan kasar Hinata menyeka wajah, menghapus jejak air yang terbuang percuma. Sayang membuang air mata hanya untuk menangisi pria bajingan.

Naruto menyentuh lengan Hinata, namun dengan cepat perempuan itu melepaskan sentuhan tersebut. "Perbuatamu ini tidak bisa aku maafkan.." Usai mengatakan kalimat tersebut, Hinata meninggalkan kamar. Dia melangkah pergi membawa hati yang terluka, harapan indah dimasa depan hanya menjadi sebuah mimpi belaka.

Naruto yang tengah gusar mengusap wajah dengan frustasi. Ini bukan keinginannya, dan tak seharusnya terbongkar dengan cara seperti ini. Semua bisa dikatakan secara baik-baik, tak perlu menggunakan kepala panas.

Tidak bisa disesali, semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

 **x X x**

Perempuan itu menghela nafas, dan memejamkan mata selama sesaat. "Pernikahan..." Gumamnya sembari mengamati diri melalui pantulan cermin, menatap lekat sosoknya disana. "Naruto, kau memang bodoh!" Ia mengumpat geram. Lelah menanti membuatnya putus asa, dan mengambil jalan pintas untuk memberi pejalaran kepada Naruto. Pelajaran yang akan dia sesali sepanjang hidup.

 _"2 hari lagi para pemuda akan datang meminangmu, Ayah yang akan putuskan mana baik dan buruk untukmu."_

Perkataan Kizashi saat diruang tamu tadi kembali terngiang di kepala Sakura. Ia tak bisa menolak, karena bukan hanya keinginan sang Ayah namun juga keinginan dirinya. Tekatnya sudah bulat untuk melepaskan Naruto, berpikir tidak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan yang tidak jelas ujung dan pangkalnya.

Bahkan mulai sekarang Sakura sudah meninggalkan Naruto, anggap saja semalam hari terakhir mereka bersama sebelum berpisah dan masing-masing dari mereka menjadi milik orang lain.

Entah kenapa asam lambungnya naik, yang membuat Sakura lagi-lagi merasa mual. Terulang lagi kejadian yang sama, sambil mebekap mulut Sakura berlari memasuki toilet.

 _"Huekk.."_

Sejak kemarin keadaannya seperti ini, kerap merasa mual seperti mendapat adukan dalam perut. Sakura sendiri merasa heran, belum pernah dirinya menderita seperti ini walau pernah masuk angin. Ini penyakit yang aneh, bawaan diri selalu mual dan muntah-muntah.

Sakura keluar dari balik bilik toilet, dan usai melalukan apa yang dirinya inginkan ia pun kembali ke cermin. Membungkukan badan begitu membuka keran, lalu membasuh wajahnya yang memucat.

 **Srrhh...**

Keran itu kembali di kunci, dan si pengunci mengelap wajah menggunakan handuk kecil yang tersedia. Lagi-lagi merasa mual, namun muntahnya tertahan karena urung terjadi. Perasaan ini seperti sedang mempermainkan dirinya, meminta muntah namun tak mengeluarkan apa-apa. Hanya membuat lelah dirinya keluar masuk toilet berulang kali.

Sakura meneliti kalender, menepatkan telunjuk disetiap angka untuk menghitung hari. Dan, alangkah terkejutnya perempuan itu setelah menyadari sesuatu yang menjanggal.

"Ak-aku terlambat..." Dia menelan ludah, tampak shock menghadapi kalender. "..2 minggu." Tentu saja ia tak bisa langsung menyimpulkan keadaan saat ini, perlu bukti yang kuat untuk memastikan bahwa ini benar adanya.

Beberapa saat menggeledah isi laci, tampak bungkusan pembalut berserak di lantai namun Sakura acuh atas serakan tersebut, dia malah meninggalkan tempatnya menyerakan pembalut tadi memasuki toilet.

Sakura terduduk lemah diatas closet sembari menatap kaget hasil _test pack_ di tangan. Garis merah yang menandakan _positive_ , ia pun sangat terkejut hingga membekap mulut.

"Sial, kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Perempuan itu mengutuk diri, karena kurang berhati-hati hingga membuatnya menghasilkan janin di rahim. Tentu saja itu benih Naruto, tidak ada pria manapun tidur dengannya selain Naruto. Sepanjang hidung cuma Naruto lelaki yang pernah menggaulinya. Bahkan kerap.

Sekarang Sakura ingat, terakhir beberapa kali mereka bercinta Naruto tidak menggunakan pengaman dan dengan bodohnya si rubah mesum itu memasukan semua sperma ke dalam rahimnya, menanam benih yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukan di waktu yang salah.

Sakura duduk dengan gusar, mengusap wajah karena frustasi. Cinta telah membutakan hati dan pikiran sehingga tanpa sadar telah merusak 3 kehidupan. Naruto, Hinata dan dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk janin itu, namun untuk saat ini harus tetap diam dan menjalani acara lamaran yang sudah ditentukan.

Bila ada waktu yang tepat Sakura akan mengungkap tentang kehamilannya. Apapun resikonya akan di tanggung sendiri, dan keputusan yang sama tetap Sakura ambil. Yaitu meninggalkan Ayah dari Bayi yang sedang dikandung olehnya saat ini. Satu hal lagi, janin itu akan terus tumbuh sampai pada masa umumnya.

 **x X x**

Ponsel tak berdosa menjadi sasaran empuk atas kemarahan Naruto. Kesal karena berkali-kali menghubungi tak di jawab, ia pun menghempaskan ponsel miliknya di atas meja. Mendarat cukup keras.

"Sakura..." Naruto bersandar lalu memijit pelipis. Kepala pirangnya mendongak, mengarahkan pandangan pada langit-langit ruangan. "Kau menjauhiku ya." Ia sadar akan perubahan sikap Sakura, mungkin karena lelah diberi janji-janji palsu hingga dia memutuskan untuk seperti ini. Menggantung hubungan mereka dengan perpisahan.

Hari kedua Sakura tak ke kantor, dan selama itu pula dia tak dapat di hubungi. Sms tak diserspons, menelfon juga dia abaikan. Naruto tahu perempuan itu marah, tapi tak seharusnya bersikap seperti ini. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang setiap saat harus di bujuk agar mengerti.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka, lalu masuklah seorang laki-laki bermata kelam dengan kulit pucat bak dracula. Sai— nama pemuda itu.

"Ada kabar buruk dan baik..."

Naruto menyanggah dagu. "Sampaikan kabar buruk dulu."

Sai terlihat menarik nafas sebelum berkata. "2 hari lagi akan ada acara lamaran..." Naruto heran akan perkataan tersebut, Sai yang memahami kebingungan sang sahabat sekaligus Boss segera melanjutkan ucapan. "Beberapa pemuda berniat melamar Sakura."

Seketika itu juga Naruto terhenyak. "Sakura menerimanya?"

Lelaki pucat itu mengangguk. Naruto menghembuskan lalu mencengkram sisi kepala. "Kabar baiknya..." Terlalu putus asa hingga dirinya enggan untuk sekedar menatap Sai. Ini kah sakit yang Sakura rasakan selama ini? Begitu sesak di dada.

Jangan harap acara lamaran itu berjalan lancar, tunggu kedatangan Naruto yang akan mengacaukan segalanya. Ia berupaya untuk memiliki Sakura seutuhnya, terlebih mereka sudah terikat dalam nafas yang sama.

 _One Last Breath..._

"A-apa!?"

Naruto shock setelah mendengar kabar baik yang disampaikan oleh Sai. Tubuhnya kaku, terdiam membatu dengan mata membulat. Pikirannya terhenti selama beberapa saat, mencerna yang saat ini terjadi.

Sai tahu ini sulit dipercaya, tapi kenyataan tetaplah kenyataan. "Katakan sekali lagi..." Dan kalimat yang sama terlontar lagi, pernyataan yang membuat jantung Naruto berdebar keras dari yang pernah dialami sebelumnya.

 **x X x**

Setelah memasukan semua belanjaan ke dalam bagasi mobil Sakura pun menghela nafas lega. "Jidat, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya ada yang ingin aku beli.." Tanpa banyak bacot Ino langsung menginggalkan Sakura di tempat parkir setelah di jawab dengan anggukan. Perempuan itu mengangkat bahu, kemudian menutup kembali bagasi.

 **Blam!**

Kehadiran seseorang mengejutkan Sakura, dia muncul tepat setelah bagasi di tutup. "Ka—kau..." Ia tergagap, dan mencoba meronta saat dirinya dipaksa pergi bersama sosok itu.

Sakura memukul-mukul tangan kokoh yang kini sedang mencengkram pergelangannya yang hanya sekecil pensil, tak mendapat kebebasan justru tubuhnya di bopong. Ia sontak memekik dan mengalihkan pukulan pada punggung, meminta kebebasan dari si penculik.

Ino telah kembali, namun saat tiba ia tak lagi melihat keberadaan Sakura disini. Kepala pirang bergaya ponytail itu celingukan mencari sang sahabat, hingga saat tak menemukannya Ino memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sakura.

Nihil, panggilannya tak mendapat jawaban. Ino cemas memikirkan Sakura, seenaknya dia pergi tanpa pamit. Semoga dia baik-baik saja.

Disisi lain keberadaan Sakura telah di ketahaui, siapa lagi yang menculiknya kalau bukan Naruto. Lelaki pirang itu menculiknya untuk memaksa test kehamilan, kabar yang Sai sampaikan kemarin mengenai kehamilan Sakura, dia tahu karena mendapat tugas untuk mengintai setiap pergerakan Sakura.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya Sai mengikuti Sakura, dan melihat dia mendatangi rumah sakit seorang diri. Setelah kepergian Sakura, Sai pun beraksi dengan memaksa Dokter untuk memberitahukan kronologis pasien bernama Sakura Haruno. Bahkan ia diberi surat keterangan— tanda bahwa hasil test itu bukan rekayasa atau pun kesalahan.

Naruto belum percaya, hingga membuat keputusan akan melihat dan mendengar secara langsung mengenai kehamilan Sakura. Disinilah mereka sekarang, Naruto yang sedang duduk gelisah menanti kabar tentang Sakura dan berharap ini bukan lelocon untuk membual.

 **Cklekk!**

Kepala pirang itu menoleh, dan melihat Dokter yang membuka pintu. "Bagiamana?" Ia bangkit dan menuding sang Dokter yang hanya diam, namun menyuruhnya masuk tanpa kata. Naruto pun memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan perasaan berkecamuk.

Keduanya bertemu di dalam, tampak Sakura memasang wajah masam karena kesal dengan sikap Naruto. Yang bembuat kesal menarik kursi, lalu duduk disebelahnya sambil nyengir. Melihat cengir rubah itu semakin membuat Sakura geram, ada niatan di dalam hati ingin menjambak rambut pendek itu.

"Dia Hamil 2 minggu.."

Cengir konyol yang Naruto tampilkan lenyap seketika. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan, menghindari raut itu dengan sengaja. Siapa sangka jika cengir lebar tadi berubah menjadi segaris senyum riang, dan Sakura belum menyadari karena keresahan hati. Ia pikir Naruto tidak mau menerima anak dalam kandungannya.

"Hehehe..." Suara tawa itu menyentakan Sakura, menyadarkan dia dari pikiran-pikiran tak senonoh. Naruto merangkul Sakura lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya. "Ini kabar gembira untuk seorang Suami." Sakura terbatuk, dan sang Dokter tersenyum geli melihat mereka.

"Semoga bahagia.."

Senyum Naruto semakin leber sampai kedua matanya tertutup. "Terimakasih." Sakura cengo. Sandiwara apalagi ini? Astaga, pandai sekali dia mengibuli si Dokter dengan berpura-pura menjadi Suami nya.

 _"LUCNUT!"_ Batin Sakura menyumpah.

 **x X x**

Keinginan Sakura terpenuhi, setelah meninggalkan Rumah Sakit kini mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam sebuah mobil, dengan keadaan mengenaskan Naruto hanya meringis menerima jambakan pada rambut. Anggap saja perempuan itu sedang mengidam.

"Bodoh! Untuk apa kau datang hah, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri..."

Naruto swatdroop. "Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin pertanggung jawaban dariku, tapi setidaknya pikirkan anak kita." Mendengar kalimat 'anak kita' membuat Sakura semakin meradang. Naruto sangat tidak pantas menjadi Ayah dari anak dalam kandungannya, dia lelaki _LUCNUT_ tukang pemberi harapan palsu.

Sakura berdesis. "Jangan sebut anak kita.." Naruto bergidik mendengar nada tertahan tersebut, ia bahkan sampai menelan ludah dengan berat. "Ini anakku sendiri, bukan anak kita!" Sakura menegaskan kepada Naruto.

"Ne, jangan seperti ini kepadaku.." Lelaku muda itu manyun. "Walau bagaimanapun dia tetap anak kita berdua." Ini untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura melihat kebahagian terpancar di wajah Naruto dengan senyumnya yang cerah. Naruto bukanlah sosok lelaki yang mudah menunjukan apa saja yang dia rasakan, hanya kepada Sakura dia dapat berekspresi seperti apapun. "Maafkan aku, Sakura..."

Perempuan itu tertegun. Ia tak bisa setega itu menyiksa Naruto di tengah kebahagiaan, apalagi mendapat tatapan teduh dari sepasang iris tajam miliknya. Sakura akui dirinya memang lemah oleh tatapan Naruto, yang tak dapat tertolong adalah ketika melihat Naruto bahagia karena dirinya.

"Kali ini kau tak harus menunggu lagi..."

Sakura membuang wajah dengan angkuh. "Huh, aku tidak butuh tanggung jawab darimu.." Bibirnya mengerucut sembari bersedekap. Naruto terkekeh, kemudian menarik Sakura untuk mendekapnya. "Aku bisa membesarkan anak ini seorang diri." Walau sudah di dekap tetap saja wanita itu bersikap sombong, padahal di dalam hati menikmati perlakuan manis Naruto. Wajahnya sampai memerah begitu.

"Iya deh..." Patuh di mulut berontak di hati, sebab Naruto tidak ingin mendengarkan ocehan yang lebih panjang. Dirinya sangat mengenal Sakura, bila marah bibir mungil yang sering kali ia kecup dan lumat itu akan menuturkan kalimat tajam selayaknya mata pisau silet.

Dekapan ini hangat dan nyaman, Sakura yang berada di dalamnya merasa terlindungi. Wangi maskulin khas Naruto yang ia rindukan kini menyerbak, tercium lagi di hidungnya. Ia merindukan sosok pirang ini.

..sangat rindu.

 **x X x**

Seperti yang sudah di janjikan malam kemarin, bahwa hari ini adalah acara lamaran Sakura dari para pemuda pembisnis. Mereka benar-benar datang seorang diri, karena dibalik kata 'gantle' inilah yang Kizashi maksud. Berani datang seorang diri tanpa wali, harus memperlihatkan seberapa kuat tekat mereka ingin menikahi Sakura.

Beginilah keadaannya sekarang, lima pemuda berbagai macam tampang dan sifat sedang berkumpul di hadapan Kizashi. Mereka duduk dengan sopan, sebagaimana layaknya bangsa jepang datang bertamu. Sopan dang berwibawa.

Ruangan super bersih itu menyerbakan wangi bunga sakura, segar dan menenangkan pikiran. Karena tempat yang nyaman para pemuda itu pun merasa tak setegang awal datang, kini mereka rileks dan enteng menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Tentu saja sebagai pembuka ada acara perkenalan diri, sekarang tinggal menanyai pekerjaan untuk memastikan kehidupan Sakura di masa depan.

Kening Kizashi berkerut tebal, menatap agak sinis pemuda dengan gaya rambut bobs. Tampilan yang menggelikan, apalagi melihat tubuh rampingnya terbingkai oleh pakaian ketat bewarna hijau mencolok. Seperti baju olahraga, tapi terlalu ekstrim.

"Kau ingin melamar putriku, lalu apa yang kau punya untuk menghidupi putriku?"

Lee menegapkan tubuh. "Aku punya pekerjaan!" Sahutnya dengan penuh semangat, mengobarkan api masa muda di kedua mata. Kizshi sukses dibuat cengo, entah bagaimana ada orang seaneh dia menyukai Sakura, bahkan dengan berani datang melamar di waktu yang tepat saat acara lamaran dari para pemuda.

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Karyawan baru di salah satu perusahaan ternama." Balas pemuda itu, dan masih sama seperti tadi. Penuh semangat.

 _"Sialan, aku pikir dia CEO.."_

Batin Kizashi berkomentar mengenai Rock Lee. Jika saja CEO sangat memungkinkan hidup Sakura bahagia, tapi kalau hanya karyawan honor yang gajihnya tak seberapa mana mungkin bisa membahagian Sakura. Makan cinta saja tak mengenyangkan, manusia butuh uang untuk memuaskan hasrat.

 _"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan putri kesayanganku kerja banting tulang untuk laki-laki seperti ini.."_

Karena masalah ekonomi Sakura pasti ikut bekerja untuk membantu memenuhi kecukupan sang Suami. Itu sangatlah tidak pantas, pekerjaan seorang Istri hanya mengurus rumah dan sudah menjadi tuga Suami menafkahinya.

Setelah Lee, kini atensi lelaki setengah baya itu beralih. "Apa yang kau punya untuk menjamin kehiupan putriku?" Ia bertanya kepada seorang pemuda _baby face._ Tatapan matanya sayu, seperti orang malas untuk melanjutkan hidup.

" _Cafe akatsuki_ adalah milikku, dan sebagai tambahan saat ini aku sedang menitip saham di perusahaan Namikaze..." Jawaban yang sopan, singkat dan jelas. Dialah Akasuna Sasori, dan Kizashi sudah mengenalnya setelah melakukan perkenalan singkat.

 _"Cuma 1 Cafe tak menjamin, apalagi masih numpang membuka usaha di perusahaan orang.."_

Dia tak pantas untuk Sakura, Kizashi pikir begitu.

 _"Anak ini masih dalam masa perjuangan, kalau menikah duluan dan usahanya gagal berkembang kehidupan putriku terancam."_

Setelah Sasori kini bergantian kepada Sasuke, si pemuda belia dengan gayanya yang labil.

"Sasuke, kau punya usaha apa?"

Sasuke menegapkan tubuh, menunjukan kewibawaan dari keturunan bangsawan. "Uchiha Corp." Hanya itu, sukses membuat yang lain menatap heran kepada Sasuke.

Kizashi tercengang karena jawaban singkat barusan. Anak itu salah tempat, jika ingin menikahi Sakura bukan harus membanggakan harta orang tua. Dia masih terlalu muda, pikirannya belum matang.

 _"Seusia dengan putriku, tapi dia masih bocah. Uchiha Corp tidak bisa dibanggakan, perusahaan itu akan di bagi dua bila Fugaku-san tiada."_

Kizashi tahu yang mengembangkan Uchiha Corp adalah usaha Itachi, dan Sasuke tinggal memetik hasil. Pada intinya, pemuda berdandan emo itu tidak bisa bekerja keras, hanya bisa menerima hasil dengan duduk bersantai.

 _"Dia akan merusak kehidupan putriku."_

Sama seperti Lee dan Sasori, Sasuke tidak layak menjadi Suami Sakura. tiga pemuda sudah di interogasi, kini tinggal dua pemuda terakhir.

"Gaara, apa usahamu untuk menjamin kehidupan putriku?"

Sabaku Gaara meyakinkan tatapan. "Sebuah Bar ternama, tempat para pengusaha mengadakan rapat." Ia menjawab alakadarnya, tak membanggakn harta milik orang tua karena saham itu adalah hasil dari jerih payahnya sendiri.

Kizashi manggut-manggut. _"Usahanya patut diacungi jempol, tapi anak ini terlalu pendiam..."_

Sabaku Gaara, si pemilik mata panda dan tato AI di dahi. Wajahnya tampan tapi dia jarang berinteraksi. Hanya melihat dari luar Kizashi dapat memahami Sabaku Gaara, bahwa anak ini punya kelainan. Sikapnya begitu dingin.

Pemuda di barisan kelima bagian terakhir, dia adalah Itachi Uchiha. Putra sulung Fugaku yang membantunya dalam mengembangkan Uchiha Corp. Tak perlu menanyai soal pekerjaan, karena Kizasi sudah mengenal Itachi jauh sebelum keempat pemuda itu.

"Hmm... Itachi, kau hanya perlu menyebutkan usiamu."

Itachi tersenyum ramah. "Usiaku 31 tahun, dan tentu saja aku masih perjaka.."

Kizashi tersenyum kikuk. _"Dia terlalu tua, sangat jauh dari putriku yang baru berusia 24 tahun.."_

Tidak ada yang layak. "Ehh!" Kizashi tersentak. "Masih ada lagi?" Ia baru menyadari satu pemuda ketinggalan, si rambut pirang pendek dengan style maskulin. Lihatlah, menghiraukan kebingungan Kizashi tampang yang dia tampilkan tenang sekali.

Sakura datang sambil membawa nampan, lalu menyediakan biskuit rasa coklat untuk camilan. Kedatangan Sakura menambah semangat mereka, senyum yang ditampilkan olehnya seperti membuat para lelaki itu terserang gula darah.

Kejadian tadi begitu singkat, ketika Kizashi sempat masuk meninggalkan para pemuda pengusaha itu dan saat mendapat kesempatan Naruto langsung menimbrung. Sakura yang mengetahui diam dan memerhatikan, mengikuti permainan Naruto.

Kizashi menghela nafas, berpikir dirinya sudah pikun karena sempat melupakan laki-laki pirang itu. Maklum, beginilah kalau orang sudah tua. Tak hanya itu, ia bahkan lupa nama si pirang tersebut.

"Siapa namamu nak? Berapa usiamu?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Namaku Naruto Namikaze, usiku 28 tahun.." Waktunya untuk menilai, batin Kizashi sudah bersiap untuk meneliti lelaki terakhir.

 _"Tinggi dan tampan, terlihat jantan, tapi sayang..."_

Kizashi dibuat pusing oleh para pemuda ini. Mereka ingin mendapatkan Sakura, namun tak satu pun ada yang layak memiliki putri kebanggaannya. Mereka semua sama saja.

 _"Tampang playboynya jelas sekali."_

 **Pukk!**

Lelaki pingky itu menyanggah kening, mendaratkan ujung siku di lantai meja. "Kau punya apa nak?" Moodnya buruk sekali, berniat menjodohkan Sakura malah tak ada yang pantas diantara mereka. Yang terakhir sangat pas, tapi di lihat dari tampang saja sudah bisa dinilai bahwa dia lelaki playboy.

"Aku memiliki yang tidak mereka miliki..."

Kizashi mengangkat wajah, menatap Naruto yang menyiratkan keseriusan dalam percakapan mereka. Keseriusan itu membuat para pemuda yang mengantri terpaksa menelan ludah dengan berat. Bahkan Sakura yang hendak beranjak ke dapur urung, ia juga ingin tahu sesuatu 'itu'.

"Katakan padaku." Keadaan tak segaring awal, mendadak suasana menegangkan. Ya, mereka takut kalah dalam pemperebutkan Sakura.

 _"Tekatnya teguh sekali.."_

Tergambar begitu jelas melalui sorot mata, bahwa yang Naruto inginkan bukan sekedar lelucon. Dia terlihat serius, dan bila diungkit dialah yang terlihat paling antusias diantara pemuda lainnya. Terakhir yang bisa Kizashi katakan.

 _"Dia juga tidak lay—"_

"Aku punya benih di rahim putri Anda, Tuan." Langsung hening. Mereka cengo, namun tidak dengan Sakura. Dahi perempuan merah muda itu sedang berkedut-kedut, wajahnya merah padam antara malu dan marah.

 **Ting...**

Kizashi cengo. "Eehhh..." Naruto menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa, yang membuatnya segera merespons.

 _"DEMI SEMP*K NEPTUNUS!"_

Sang Tuan Haruno berteriak histeris.

 **PRANG!**

Nampan kosong melayang lalu mengenai wajah nista Naruto, seketika membuatnya tepar. Uchiha bersaudara dan 3 pemuda lainnya sweatdropp menyaksikan adegan yang baru saja terlewat, bahkan kini mereka sedang melihat Naruto yang bernasib naas terbaring mengenaskan di sana.

 _"BAKA NARUTO...!"_

"Heee..." Naruto menggunakan cengiran konyol khas, merayakan kemenangannya atas diri Sakura. Mereka kalah telak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Bipp bipp bipp...**

Sepasang iris _lavenderh_ tengah menerawang jauh ke dalam sana, menatap sosok gadis yang terbaring lemah dengan infus sebagai bantuan pernafasan. Si lelaki duduk lalu menangkup wajah gusarnya sembari menghembuskan nafas.

"Dia mencoba mengakhiri hidupnya..." Hiashi menjelaskan hal yang membuat Hinata terbaring disana. Pada saat di temukan keadaan Hinata sudah berlumuran darah, dia melukai tangan menggunakan pisau, berniat mengakhiri hidup.

Neji memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan pikiran. "Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa?" Hiashi menggelengkan kepala. Neji mengacak rambut karena frustasi. Hinata sangat pendiam hingga saat ada masalah pun dia menyimpan masalah itu seorang diri.

Hinata menjadi seperti itu karena satu alasan, di khianati oleh lelaki yang dicintai. Tangannya terluka dan berdarah, namun rasanya tak sesakit dan seperih batin. Hatinya merintih perih menerima ketidak adilan dunia.

Sangat tidak adil..

Hinata tahu hubungan mereka terjalin karena sebuah kontrak yang mengungtungkan kedua belah pihak, namun apa boleh buat jika perasaan itu hadir setelah sekian lama mereka bersama. Tidak ada yang tahu kapan saja cinta akan hadir karena seseorang, lalu apa kebersamaan mereka selama ini tidak lebih daripada rekan bisnis? Cinta Naruto palsu.

 **FINISHED!**

* * *

 _Monkey D Ryota_ : Wkwkwk.. fic ini sengaja sy bikin karena 1 alasan, bukan untuk ngecewain km. Sebagian readers ada yg tau kok alasan kenapa fic NISTA ini tercipta. Ingat loh kata pepatah, ga ada api ga ada asap ;)

 _David Yuzuriha_ : Ne, itu sih udah jadi ide buat chap 2 dari fic ini. Idenya terinspirasi dari salah satu meme yg pernah ane baca -_-|| Hiks hiks, kok nyesek gini yak ide ane kebobol. Arghh, kuso! T_T


End file.
